


The Monster Dies At The End Of This Book

by saintmichael



Series: Whole Again [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort/Angst, God | Chuck Shurley Dies, M/M, No Seriously They Straight Up Murder Him, Post-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintmichael/pseuds/saintmichael
Summary: Michael and Adam run into Chuck at a grocery store. Adam is furious. He's supposed to be dead.He's quick to correct the issue.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Whole Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120355
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The Monster Dies At The End Of This Book

They were on holiday in a little port town in England when they saw  _ him _ . Dithering in the fruit and vegetable aisle, trying to eyeball the freshest stock. Adam didn’t recognise him, of course, but Michael, fairly put-together today, stiffened at once, squeezing Adam’s hand tight.

“What is it?” Adam asked absently, trying to read his own scrawled shopping list.

“Father,” Michael said weakly, and Adam’s head snapped up straight away. He couldn’t sense  _ anything  _ supernatural about the man Michael was staring in horror at.

“You’re sure?”

“It’s him.” Michael was on the verge of tears as anxiety and panic overcame him, and Adam saw red. He marched over to the wimpy looking man.

“Chuck?” he said, just to be sure.

“Yeah?” the man said in surprise, looking up, and Adam punched him in the jaw. He was knocked into the aisle by the force of the blow; Adam clutched his sore hand and backed off a bit. It probably wasn’t meant to hurt like that.

He was meant to be  _ dead _ . What the fuck - Sam and Dean had told him - he got angrier as he recalled they just said they ‘defeated him’. Those fucking  _ assholes _ . They plow through lives without a second thought, but  _ this  _ guy, the abusive dad of the entire universe -  _ him  _ they left alive?

Michael rushed to his side, wrapping an arm around Adam’s in an attempt to ground him. “Adam - not here -”

“Seriously? After everything you’re  _ still  _ defending him? I’m gonna kill him!” Adam screamed at Michael. “I’m gonna kill him!”

People were watching, crowding around at a distance, a couple already on their phones. “I don’t care about that - Adam, we’ll get arrested,” Michael pleaded.

Chuck had gotten up and was carefully inching away from them. Adam, furious, lunged for him, but Michael stepped in the way and blocked them.

“Adam -”

“I can’t believe this! All this time I spent rebuilding you!” The blood had rushed to his head, and he could sense his partner was suffering an even stronger emotional turmoil than him, but the calm veneer Michael was extending was eerie and pissed him off. “Let me kill him! I deserve it!”

“I know.” 

Michael turned around and punched Chuck in the head himself. Strangely enough, the experienced soldier’s punch was far more effective and powerful than the one of the human that had only seen and read about them, and Chuck crumpled to the floor, blood oozing out of his brain.

“But not here,” Michael insisted. “Quick, before the police come.” He slung Chuck’s body over his mostly humanoid body and his hand tentatively reached for Adam’s. Adam took his hand and came with him into the corner of the store where they made a quick teleport spell to get away. Their audience failed to follow them.

They ended up on the beach. There was no one around, but still. Not ideal. “The hotel, the hotel,” Michael muttered, drawing up a more specific spell on the sand. “I’m sorry, beloved. This would be easier if I had my wings.”

“That’s okay,” Adam breathed, winded by the exhilaration and rush of emotions that he was suffering. “We don’t need them to kill your dad.”

Michael frowned and elected not to respond to that. They stepped into the magic circle and this time were whisked away to their hotel room.

Michael laid Chuck out on the floor of the hotel, inspecting his vital signs. He was breathing, but shallowly. Adam went to the kitchenette and grabbed a knife; Michael looked up at him with alarm.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to kill him,” Adam said shortly, and to his absolute disbelief Michael took the knife off him.

“No.”

“Michael - I swear to - look I am not letting him manipulate you  _ again _ . We are killing him. Now. He deserves zero mercy. Least of all from you.” Adam’s voice had quickly changed from angry to pleading. Michael had to understand - why couldn’t he  _ understand  _ -

“I know,” Michael said. “But I am not allowing his final act to be turning you into a killer.” Michael touched Adam’s face, tenderly. “That is why I will do it.”

“I would do it. For us.”

“I don’t want you to think that, and I don’t want you to believe that.” Adam was frozen in place as Michael caressed him with one hand and twirled the knife in another. “You will not blemish your hands with Father’s blood. For me, this will be a final act of a lifetime of violence. I cannot allow it to be your first. Because…” He trailed off, his lips coming dangerously close to Adam’s, his eyes searching for something. 

Permission.

“Okay,” Adam said, voice and soul both trembling with fear and  _ anticipation _ .

Michael took the knife, and expertly slit his unconscious father’s throat, severing his life in a single cut. Adam watched the blood spill out onto the carpet, his anger being replaced by an emptiness inside of him.

Michael was right. It was better that he wielded the blade. Adam wouldn’t be able to handle ending a life like this.

...Adam was being selfish. His partner was suffering far more than he, watching the corpse of his own father, his lifelong abuser, turn cold in a pool of its own blood. Michael’s human face was flat and calm; Adam had some time before the dam burst.

“Let’s not look at it; it’s nothing now,” he said gently, pulling his feather-light partner up to his feet.

“Mess - there’s a mess -”

“I know. I’ll clean it up,” Adam promised. A disintegration spell on the corpse, and nobody would have a clue. “Lie down, baby. I can see you’re tired.”

Michael allowed himself to be led over to the bed and lain on top of it, although it was a struggle getting him underneath the sheets, paralysed as he’d become with shock. “We’ll watch TV,” Adam suggested. “Let me just clean this up.” He turned on the TV anyway, probably just white noise to Michael at this point, and got rid of the corpse and the blood. He went to the cupboards to grab snacks and drinks -

Fuck. They hadn’t gotten their groceries, had they?

He got two glasses of water, then, and brought them over to Michael in the bed. Michael had curled up, crying softly into the pillow. Adam lay behind him and tucked Michael’s body into his own. 

“We’ll be alright, baby,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around Michael’s chest and squeezing firmly. “We’ll be alright.”

He hoped it was true.

  
  



End file.
